


万千风息3（空少au/强强/车）

by MaxineMcDavid



Series: 万千风息（空少au/群像/强强） [3]
Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *七人车上半场，其实真的有剧情*本场组合：代玮x高杨，李向哲x龚子棋x张超x黄子弘凡，张超x蔡程昱*本质All黄，窒息play，肛交教学，脏话预警，暴力混乱小众性癖*职业相关知识无考证，开心就好不要当真





	万千风息3（空少au/强强/车）

万千风息3

飞机发动机启动带起了万千风息。  
巨大的涡轮叶片开始缓缓转动，撕开凝滞的空气。

然而万方风息也只在这一瞬。

龚子棋又想起了那双明亮又狡黠的眼眸。  
如果度过漫漫长夜，我希望我们都能爱得义无反顾。

1.

从酒吧走回大堂电梯的路可能要一个世纪那么长。

被醉醺醺的高杨和代玮夹在中间的黄子弘凡头都要炸了——为什么这两个长得斯斯文文的人私下讲话都这么粗俗？

高杨冲着黄子弘凡的左耳大声说：“哥们儿你以前操过人吗！”  
代玮冲着黄子弘凡的右耳大声回复：“不能算是操过，只跟同事一起用过双头龙！”

黄子弘凡：“求你们你们睁大眼看看中间还隔着个人呢！”

 

代玮的声音是好听的男中，带上醉意后变得愈发的低沉性感；高杨的声音干净又清新，喝醉后语气中带着兴奋，尾音还会微微上扬。

站中间的阿黄学弟一边承担着两个比自己高的哥哥的重量，一边还要忍受虽然好听但内容没下限的三俗对话在耳边立体环绕。

被双头龙使用体验魔音绕耳的阿黄学弟这辈子都不想再听到“姐妹磨逼”这四个字了。

 

如果此时张超能加入对话，他一定会建议高杨和代玮拉上蔡程昱来一次3P——他想看这三个人一边激情互操一边激情对骂，看看哪位哥说话最脏最贱，平时的一本正经温文尔雅都他妈是假的！假的！

但超哥不能。

扛着蔡程昱的张超觉得自己肩上扛着一个安静的核弹，万一炸了该往哪儿逃？原地躺倒被操吗？说好了轮到龚子棋英勇献身含泪做0，自己可不能搭进去了！

进了电梯的超哥眼疾手快一把把蔡程昱推向了李向哲和龚子棋——拜拜了您内！

 

挤在电梯角落无处可逃的两位空少只好认命地接过了蔡老师。

 

昏迷中的蔡老师人畜无害，睡颜清爽可爱。  
李向哲蠢蠢欲动想上手揉一揉小蔡空少泛红的脸，但他不敢，哲哥虽长得高大威猛但实怂；  
而龚子棋就很热衷于在危险的边缘反复横跳，他真的伸手捏了捏蔡程昱的脸。哇！蔡老师的脸也很紧致有弹性，是不是偷偷用了张超的护肤品？

捏完了一抬头，发现电梯里的其他五个人都齐刷刷地盯着自己，还有站在最远对角的张超那夸张的口型【龚-子-棋-你-迟-早-会-被-制-裁-的】

龚空少翻了个白眼，不以为然。

 

本该扛着蔡程昱拉着李向哲和张超远离大型群P派对的龚子棋一时鬼迷心窍跟着高杨一路回了房间。

对清纯初恋脸有特殊执念的龚子棋怎么能抗拒高杨+代玮双重清纯的降维打击呢？

哪怕这两个清纯脸明显就看对眼了，他也想赌一把今晚的排列组合里会有一个跟高杨代玮3P的机会。

精虫上脑，真的就是精虫上脑，两天后颤抖着跟机长王晰忏悔的龚某说，我现在就是特别后悔，真的特别后悔。

 

进了房间后，阿黄学弟感觉双肩重量一轻，高杨和代玮默契得跟认识了十几年的好兄弟一样同时松开了他。

两人随后哥俩好地搭着肩晃进了浴室。

咔哒一声，落锁。

黄子弘凡：？？？

2.

被关在门外的黄子弘凡一脸懵逼。

阿黄学弟委屈得都快要哭了，原来你们没打算带上我啊呜呜呜！男朋友跟人跑了怎么办呜呜呜！外面这群人我都不认识啊呜呜呜！

 

另一边的蔡程昱已经搂着抱枕在沙发上睡死了过去。  
张超龚子棋李向哲都围在旁边，猜拳后张超认命地探出手确认了蔡哥呼吸平稳并且暂时没有要醒的倾向。

 

三人回过了头，浴室门口的黄子弘凡也回过了头，四个人愣愣地隔床相望。

哦对，想和小高医生过愉快二人世界的阿黄学弟定了一个大床房，就，只有一张床。

 

龚子棋觉得有些尴尬，但他也说不清是他们三人要和完全不熟的黄子弘凡4P更尴尬，还是一会儿4P的时候万一有人从床上掉了下去更尴尬。

其实说完全不熟也不大准确。

波士顿-北京的回程航班上，龚子棋在登机口给这对小情侣指了路，李向哲服务的正好是黄子弘凡那条过道，机长广播里的一直都是张超—— 所以现在本质就是服务员大战乘客吗？

 

气氛已经尬到连李向哲都开始考虑要不要唱一段威风堂堂助兴的时候，张超打破了沉默："我不当0！"

龚子棋立刻跟上："我也不当0！"

想歌词想到一半的李向哲也马上反应了过来："我也不当！绝对不当！"

还是没能跟上这群蔡程昱PTSD患者跳脱思维的黄子弘凡：？？？

 

等阿黄学弟回过神来，李向哲那张帅脸已经凑到了自己跟前："我猜你这小身板也打不赢高杨吧，怎么样啊小孩儿，继续当一下0呗？"

被叫"小孩儿"的黄子弘凡立刻炸毛了。

阿黄涨红了脸前言不搭后语地反驳道："什么0！当什么0！哪怕只成功上过高杨一次我也是1！给喜欢的人上一下怎么能说是当0呢！还有打不赢怎么了！你们也打不赢啊！"

龚子棋和张超都沉默了，一言难尽地看着这个大概或许一定有高杨PTSD但不自知的小孩儿叽叽喳喳。

半跪在床沿跟阿黄学弟说话的李向哲觉得脑壳儿被吵得有点疼。

李空少像在飞机上看乘客那样俯视着黄子弘凡，随后一手捞过话痨小孩儿的后脑，一低头堵上了那张不识时务废话连篇的嘴。

右手覆上了阿黄的脸颊，微微一使劲儿，捏开了小学弟咬紧的牙关。

狭小的口腔里，黄子弘凡的舌面被死死压着，空气一点点地耗尽，搅起的水声在小孩儿脑内无限放大。

 

黄子弘凡觉得李向哲是奔着把自己憋死好求一个清净来的。

好奇心过剩的阿黄接吻从不闭眼，所以他直勾勾地对上了哲哥忧郁又迷乱的深邃眼眸。

被电得快要昏死过去的小孩儿完全忘记了接吻要换气这件高哥教了无数遍的事情，脑后的手还越揽越紧——像是要把自己按进一汪深不见底的水里死成一具安静的尸体。

 

看着脸逐渐变红的黄子弘凡和他越瞪越瞪圆的眼，张超和龚子棋摇了摇头，哲哥就是哲哥，这小孩儿完了，一下子就上钩了。

 

李向哲的眉眼是全梅航公认的大型杀伤性武器：  
没有龚子棋那种莫名凛冽的戾气，不是张超那种泛滥成灾的桃花；有板有眼的英俊倒也不像蔡程昱那种少年正气，而是兵荒马乱中的款款情深，管杀不管埋。

 

"通俗点说就是少女们的最爱！"机长王晰有次喝多了灵机一动总结了出来，他还摇着保温杯笑眯眯地补充，"咱们蔡蔡这种就是富婆的最爱啦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈...哈？"

王晰在一片死寂的餐桌上突然悟了，如果不是有老婆孩子这块免死金牌，他怕不是要被蔡空少捆在路灯上过夜，脖子上还要挂一块"我是富婆的最爱！"

幡然醒悟痛改前非的王机长对着笑得一脸温良恭俭让的蔡程昱发誓，我从今天开始戒酒！再也不喝了！

 

脑内已经跳脱到机长晰哥精彩往事的李向哲差点就忘了自己正在攻略一个聒噪的小朋友。

"管他男的女的，美女还分什么性别？"对这种暴躁发言深信不疑的李向哲决定把学弟当学妹用；  
"模板都一样，但是要针对受众做出个性化调整。"——能把梅航的空乘培训材料曲解到这个程度的人可能也只有这种死中二了。

哲哥深吸一口气，过了一下刚想好的台词，深情款款地对大口喘着气的黄子弘凡说：

"好啊，不叫你小孩儿，我叫你我的小王子好不好？"

 

"！！！"张超和龚子棋死命掐着大腿才没笑出声来，没想到好兄弟憋了半晌居然蹦出一句连土味都够不上边的迷惑发言。

 

更有趣的是——黄子弘凡居然吃这套？

黄妹，啊呸，阿黄学弟的脸刷地红透了，被感动到哽咽的小孩儿半天不知道怎么接话直接就闭麦了。

迪士尼上脑的阿黄确实有一个穿着帅气小西装跟小公主们牵手手的心愿，虽然我穿的很嘻哈很浮夸，但我内心其实有一个小王子啊嘤嘤嘤！

"妈呀这个哥哥真的好帅我可以高杨对不起我是真的可以太浪漫了呜呜呜..."大脑快要宕机的小孩儿只能在心中默默对高杨忏悔了一秒。

【什么？你可以？哪怕眼前这个不是小公主而是大号日系死宅也可以吗？】浴室里的高杨要是能看到小男友心里乱撞的小鹿估计会抄起猎枪面带微笑地怼上去。

不知怎么就戳中了阿黄学弟G点的李向哲也有点懵，这孩子是不是在国外学傻了？高杨平时都是怎么跟你说话的？这么容易就感动了吗？

 

羞红了脸的阿黄连头都不敢抬，往前挪了两步跪上了床沿，他本来也不矮，但是在一米九以上还健身的李向哲跟前还是小了一圈。

小孩儿揪着自己后颈那块布料，直接来了一个单手扒卫衣。

精瘦的阿黄学弟光着上身微微颤抖，前额抵在李向哲胸口，声音小的跟蚊子哼哼一样：

"你...你们今天打算怎么做..."

3\. 

反锁了浴室门，代玮跟高杨交换了一个绵长的吻，指尖开始你追我赶地游走。唇齿分开的短暂间隙，一白一灰两件衬衫落在了浴室的地板上。

高杨湿润的唇瓣被咬得发红，代玮又凑上去轻轻啵了一下，有些羞涩地对上了那双同样泛着情欲的眼：

“你教我一下该怎么操你吧。”

高杨从洗手台上抄起了一瓶满满的润滑在代玮眼前晃了晃：

"用润滑，用手指，用几把。"

 

小代地勤差点感动落泪，苍天有眼！终于遇到一个讲话方式跟我一样的人了！  
他几乎现在就想拉着高杨去找飞西雅图的王凯机长——谁说我他妈OOC了？分明是凯哥你自己先入为主对我们清纯脸好他妈大的偏见！我们是真的有这款的好吗！

 

代玮专心研究润滑的时候，高杨已经轻车熟路地在洗手台上铺了块毛巾。

“43.54刀，中瓶，肛交专用，温和型，无色无味，这款的优势是有杀菌功效，”高杨瞥了一眼代玮。

看了半天英文注意事项的小代地勤有些诧异，“你咋这么专业？”

“我他妈是男科医院肛肠科的医生，你说我专不专业？”小高医生气定神闲地倚在洗手台上。

 

代玮突然就想起了好姐妹方书剑那简单粗暴搜刮式的找前列腺手法，真他妈令人屁眼一紧。

看着逐渐皱成一团的俊脸的高医生幽幽开口，“咋了，需要我给你来一个指检吗？我们肛肠科除了科长，就数我的技术最好。”

“...好！”择日不如撞日，去医院做还要交钱，小代地勤觉得这个便宜可以占。

高杨拍了拍洗手台面，代玮双手一撑坐上了铺好的毛巾。

 

酒店浴室自然不会有医用塑胶手套，但总是防患于未然的小高医生从自己的洗漱袋里掏出了一盒安全套，"我寻思你也不想我直接把手指塞进去吧？"

代玮猛点头。

撕掉包装，高杨把安全套套上了右手食指，在左手掌心挤了点润滑，把套子在润滑里滚了一圈，“一般来说，安全套自带的润滑是不够的。”

代玮猛点头。

指间轻轻抵上了的穴口——“一会儿坚持住，千万别尿我身上。”

小高医生一本正经地叮嘱，仿佛真的在诊室里给病人做指检。

代玮：？？？

 

还有些醉意的高杨科室主任高天鹤上身，现场开课。

“前列腺在直肠前端，位于膀胱和阴茎之间。”  
“尿道会从前列腺中间穿过，让尿液从膀胱到阴茎流出体外。”

小高医生手指前端挤了进去，代玮一下屏住了呼吸。

“前列腺会分泌滋养和保护精子的体液。”  
“正常前列腺体积约为20克，长3厘米，宽4厘米，深2厘米。”

高杨熟练地摸到了小代地勤的前列腺——“你的大概在2.5cm左右，”小高医生顿了顿，“我的大概是2.36cm。”

已经开始上头了的代玮有些恍惚，“啥？你的咋还精准到了小数点后两位？”

 

“...”

高杨的AI脸出现了一丝罕见的崩坏——如果你见过笑得春风拂面的陆宇鹏医生竖着湿漉漉的中指对你说：“小高杨，你前列腺的深度是2.36厘米。”

那这个2.36cm将如影随形夜夜出现在你的噩梦里反复敲打神经直到你记住——我的前列腺深度是2.36厘米。

 

“你...你...你放心，”代玮已经喘得生理性泪水在眼眶打转，“我对数字很有概念，我大学学的是机械工程。”

“哦哟，”小高医生挑了挑眉，手上的动作没有停下，“那你真是比阿黄聪明太多了，这小孩儿连cent和penny都分不清。”

爽到精神恍惚的代玮突然觉得有哪里不对，“cent...和penny...不是一个玩意儿吗？”

“对啊，他以为这是两个不同的币值，前两天还问我为啥在美国四年都没见过一个penny的硬币...”高哥无奈地摇了摇头。

代玮："... ..."

 

甚至都不需要上手撸，全科室排第二的高杨手法沉稳精湛又刺激。随着一阵颤抖，小代地勤迎来了猛烈的前列腺高潮。

代玮靠在身后的镜子上，双眼失神地盯着浴室的天花板，薄唇微张轻轻地喘着气。

 

“我能初步诊断你没有得前列腺癌，”小高医生慢条斯理地把食指抽了出来，再慢慢往外扒拉安全套。

"高哥，牛逼！"，缓了半晌的代玮颤抖着对高杨竖起了大拇指。

 

小高医生站在代玮张开的腿间，把剩下的半个手掌的润滑细细抹在了他白嫩的大腿上。

"我这儿可没有双头龙，今晚要么我操你，要么你操我"，高杨的语气平稳依旧，"但我觉得咱两挺有缘分的，所以我让你先选。"

前几次当0可太他妈疼了，小代地勤心中暗想，就算高杨看起来技术很好，这次还是激情做1吧。

代玮凑上前在高杨还带着红晕的脸上亲了一下，“从今天起我们就是好兄弟了~我操你吧！”

还在酒精上脑中的高杨心想，“这句话听上去是不是有哪里怪怪的？”

4.

浴室里是充满学术氛围的科普现场，浴室外是充满淫乱气息的群P现场。

 

阿黄学弟跪在床边，双手颤抖地撑在床面——身后是张超和李向哲一人一下地往自己小穴里干，嘴里塞着龚子棋滚烫肿胀的阴茎进进出出。

张超还贱兮兮地凑到黄子弘凡耳边：“哟！你咋不说话了呢？”

昏昏沉沉的阿黄脑内飞速掠过一万句中英结合的脏话，但真的一句都讲不出来。

龚子棋握住小孩儿的下颌强迫他仰起了头，正正映入黄子弘凡眼帘的是一对从小腹延伸到下腹的翅膀纹身，操，好他妈性感！

龚空少紧致的肌肉线条和跳动的青筋在脑内来回切换，被操得神志不清阿黄现在只想知道什么时候能中场休息一下，你们3上1轮着来当然不累，我1被3上不带停会累死的！

 

除了小声的呜咽，阿黄学弟的大腿还时不时就会被刺激得抖一下，蜜色的皮肤沁出了细细的汗珠，唾液从嘴角一路滑到胸前。

身后的李向哲抓住了小孩儿颤抖的腿，叉开的腿可以轻松地摸到内侧敏感细嫩的皮肤，黄子弘凡被摸得一哆嗦，小穴又夹紧了一些。

轻轻摩挲的手突然在大腿内侧扭了一把。

“！！！”阿黄痛地一下往前窜，猝不及防顶了个深喉的龚子棋一下没忍住射了出来。

 

龚子棋瞪了李向哲一眼，你他妈就是故意的！

好不容易有机会喘息的阿黄学弟瘫在床上，他感觉自己下巴都要合不上了，口水、汗液和龚空少的浊液抹了一床单。

张超起身示意龚子棋和自己换个位置。

李向哲趁机从背后搂着像刚从水里捞出来的小孩儿，湿透了的发梢糊在了脸上，眼睛漂亮，嘴唇也漂亮，真可爱！

哲哥也侧着脸趴在了床上，正对着黄子弘凡双目失神有些呆滞的表情，他伸手拨开了快要糊进眼睛里的头发，笑眯眯地问：“我刚才是把你弄疼了吗？”

 

回过神来的黄子弘凡已经完全没有力气说话了，只能轻轻地哼唧了一声，脑内想的却是“疼啊当然他妈的疼啊！迪士尼的王子他妈会被三个男人轮着操吗！去你妈的小王子！你才他妈是小王子！”

一般不说脏话的阿黄在极端情况下就会学着高杨的用词骂骂咧咧，当然也只限于在心里骂骂咧咧——自己私下说粗口说得飞起的小高医生一直都禁止小男友说粗口，双标！这是赤裸裸的双标！

还没等黄子弘凡休息几分钟，龚子棋已经带上安全套操了进来；  
李向哲的手摸上了阿黄的脸，“阿黄，快叫个哥来听听！”

已经开始啜泣的阿黄在心里破口大骂：“群P就算了还他妈要我叫哥？！这是什么乱伦Play吗？！” 但嘴上还是小小声地挤出了一个，“哥...”

 

张超打算绕着床从另一边上去体验一下阿黄的樱桃小口，不料才走了几步手腕就被一把抓住。

卧槽蔡程昱怎么醒了！！！超哥吓得直接跌坐在地上。

被吵醒的蔡程昱发型凌乱，看这坐姿应该是切换到了蔡哥模式——但是今天的蔡哥喝醉了，眼神迷离似乎有什么新的想法。

 

坐在地上的张超被抓着手臂一把扯了起来，然后又被一把扔到了沙发上，下一秒蔡程昱抬腿跨坐在了超哥的身上——脸对脸，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，胸膛抵着胸膛——“张超，你被我操了这么久，现在给你一次操回来的机会怎么样？”

“卧槽？！”张超简直无法相信在蔡程昱那里翻身做1的机会来得这么快。

蔡哥还不等张副机回答，自己就把手指塞进了下面，胡乱扩张了一会儿后，直接就坐了上去，直接，坐了上去。

张超心想我不是不想翻身做一，但蔡老师您这种丝毫不给我选择机会的迷惑行为跟你按着我操的时候有区别吗？

没有好好扩张的甬道夹得张超难受得不行，但他不敢说。

你们见过玩骑乘体位玩得这么惨的人吗？  
超哥想了想，操，我真的好惨。

5.

不知不觉中，蔡程昱圈在张超身后的手悄悄攀上了他的脖颈，温软的指腹在脖颈上细细摩挲。

【天天用贵妇护肤品的人手感就是不一样...】

蔡空少的思维昏沉但眼神笃定，他像欣赏头等舱的优质红酒一样盯着张超蠕动的喉结和细嫩的皮肤——血管在皮层下一抽一抽地跳动，鲜活又脆弱，仿佛稍微用力就会爆掉...

蔡程昱的双手猝然收紧。

张副机那声惊觉不对的“卧槽！”直接被掐死在了嘴边。

 

绷紧的皮肤在指间由红转青再转白，被扼住命运咽喉的张超只能从牙缝里一个一个往外挤字儿：

“操.你.妈.的.蔡.程.昱.快.他.妈.给.我.松.手.我.要.憋.死.了.”

 

跪坐在张超身上的蔡空少上上下下动得正爽，他笑得一脸张狂，双手越收越紧：

“张副驾，中华人民共和国飞行基本规则，三二一，背！”

好不容易在蔡程昱那里当一次1的张超怎么也没想到当1也躲不过背书的命，哦对还有被掐，哦对还有被打。

背书就背书吧，可是你他妈倒是把手松开啊！脑充血的张副机已经被掐得连单字都吐不出了，喉咙里浑浊的咕噜声随着蔡程昱的动作起起伏伏。

吸不上气，说不出话，张超的意识越来越模糊，脑内的画面也越来越跳跃，他恍惚中甚至看到了隔壁机组的仝卓副机长翘着兰花在跟前展示着PPT一样的走马灯——自己第一次不信邪去厕所里调戏蔡程昱；刚摸上脸就被捏住的手腕；在家躺了一整天才能勉强起身的拳拳到肉，以及——

生平第一次希望机场厕所不能被反锁；  
生平第一次被人操屁眼；  
生平第一次被人操的时候还要背中英双语的机长广播词；  
生平第一次颤抖着求上自己的人操得轻一点；  
生平第一次感受到汹涌蓬勃的前列腺快感；  
生平第一次从镜子里看到那张一半正气一半孩子气的脸浸透了情欲。

还有，  
三年前第一次见到从芝加哥转过来的蔡程昱；  
第一次和蔡程昱友好握手自我介绍；  
第一次和蔡程昱飞北京-波士顿的航线；  
第一次掐着点在飞机越过国际日期变更线的时候祝蔡程昱生日快乐；  
第一次跟蔡程昱庆祝他成为头等舱的乘务员；  
第一次邀请蔡程昱加入龚子棋李向哲的高空性爱俱乐部被拒绝，但在下飞机后还是被拽进厕所里强行来了一发。  
在自己又一次被操到站都站不稳的时候，蔡空少从身后探过来在脸上轻轻啵了一下...然后又是爽完就不管不顾不收拾地推门就走。

操？合着蔡程昱连我的嘴都懒得亲一下吗？

王晰说的是啥来着？散伙？啥意思？  
北京飞波士顿客流挺大，不可能跟芝加哥一样减少航班啊？  
难道是蔡程昱又要转机组？还是说晰哥打算把我这个便宜儿子送人了？

我他妈可是梅航史上最年轻的副机长！老子前途无量，调我不能够吧？  
那他妈蔡程昱也是连续五年的空乘年度之星啊？觉得波士顿机组太强了要拆掉吗？

到底啥意思？

操！蔡程昱真的要走了吗？

 

脸都憋得发紫的张超在恍惚中哭得泪流满面。

这边还醉着的蔡程昱自然体会不了超哥百感交集的少女心事——明明是你操着我，你还能哭得泪流满面？难道约炮约傻了？但他又能清晰地感觉到肠道里的硬物涨大了一圈，变得更加坚挺和炙热。

爽，真的太爽了！自己越动越激动的蔡哥当0也当出了猛1的风采。

 

快要高潮的时候蔡程昱终于松了手。

已经远远看到方书剑背着天使翅膀在天堂门口跳钢管舞的张超被一把拽回了人间，清爽中带点香薰的空气刹那间冲进了胸腔。

“啊！人间可真他妈的好！”

比在天堂前见到方书剑更神奇的是，他居然从这濒死的体验中品出了一丝极致的快感。

然而，还没等张副机细细回味自己的大型斯德哥尔摩迷惑行为现场——

“咔嚓”一声脆响，抵达高潮的蔡程昱干脆利落地卸下了他的左臂。

 

“蔡程昱我操你妈！！！”

手臂脱臼的张超痛得一口咬在了蔡哥的肩头。

眼前炸开烟花的张副机已经完全意识不到自己最后射了没有，钻心的疼痛攻上了意识的高地，眼泪又刷地飚了出来。

 

干小黄学弟干得正爽的李向哲和龚子棋吓了一大跳，就连在浴室里兄弟情深的代玮和高杨也听到了那声惊天动地的哭喊。

罪魁祸首蔡程昱倒是切换回了可爱无害模式，肩头带着一个清晰的牙印，仿佛没有痛觉一般起身嘿嘿一笑，乖巧地“谢谢张副驾~”，然后倒在地毯上昏睡了过去。

6.

向来秉承着“对炮友不能见死不救”原则的龚子棋极不情愿地从黄子弘凡的身体里退了出来，被两个人轮流干得话都说不出来只能哼哼唧唧的小黄轻轻昂了一声，立刻又被李向哲堵了上去继续挨操。

心情复杂的龚空少咚咚地拍着浴室的门，这种“自己在门外高杨在门内”的剧情真的好尴尬，而且浴室里的另一位哥居然也是自己的前炮友。

“高杨不是学医的吗，虽然是男科？男科具体是干啥的来着？基本的急救还是会的吧？”  
脑子已经搅成了浆糊的的龚子棋一抬头就对上了那双熟悉的细长眼眸——“操！高杨站直了居然比我高？”

小高医生的视线直接越过了龚子棋的肩头，他看到张超整个人缩在沙发上抖得跟筛糠似的，"咋了？你们在外面把他给轮了？"

龚子棋没控制住，在高杨面前翻了一个大大的白眼，“纠正一下，我们上的是你的小男友，张超估计是被蔡程昱弄得手臂脱臼了，你看看能不能给他接上。”

AI脸已经完全崩坏的高杨也学着龚子棋的样子翻了一个大大的白眼，“我他妈也给你纠正一下，我在肛肠科上班，肛-肠-科！” 小高医生右手的食指在左手拢成的圆圈里进进出出模拟着活塞运动，“我让你去开潜水艇你他妈会开吗？”

“你让我去开飞机我也不会啊...我他妈是乘务员，”龚空少真的很想怼回去，“真正会开飞机的那个现在在沙发上嗷嗷乱叫呢...”但是有求于人不得不忍。

高杨嘴上小声地骂骂咧咧但还是穿上浴袍走出了浴室，他拎着一条毛巾径直走向了沙发。

 

咬着沙发垫子疼得痛哭流涕的张超突然感觉有人用熟悉的手法揪住了自己的头发——操你妈不会是蔡程昱又他妈醒了吧！！！别啊！！！

一个绝对不是蔡程昱的清冷声音在耳边轻轻说道，“咬着毛巾，”一只温热的手按上了自己的左肩，“疼我也不会停下的。”

“？？？这是哪位哥趁我病要我命？我都半死不活了还要上我吗？”神志不清的张超早已敌友不分。

下一秒，高杨猛地发力，“咔”的一声脆响伴着一阵钻心的剧痛，张副驾直接晕了过去。

龚子棋戳了戳张超已经归位的肩膀，“超哥真是承受了太多这个职位不该承受的疼痛。”

 

做好事不留名的小高医生摆摆手，示意龚空少做好本职工作收拾一下灾难现场，然后转身走向了床上操阿黄学弟操得正爽的李向哲。

从身后把着黄子弘凡的精瘦的腰大力抽送的李向哲突然感觉一双手穿过腋下摸了上来。

这双手在自己的两瓣胸肌上捏了一把。  
“操别人男朋友一晚上了还没操够吗？”高杨的声音幽灵一样飘在自己耳边，“快松开，小孩儿该睡觉了，”温热的鼻息喷在自己耳根上，操，好痒。

李向哲伸向身后高杨的手被一把擒住手腕，毫无情绪起伏的声音再次响起：

“我能把张超的手臂接上去，就能把你的手臂卸下来。”

哲哥吓得现场表演了一个拔吊无情，他一路小跑躲到了龚子棋身后，“不只是我！龚子棋也上了！”被殃及池鱼的龚空少一脸操你妈，他一个肘击砸了过去：“李向哲我操你妈！要不是以后还要一起飞波士顿我现在就把蔡程昱给你叫起来！”

高杨翻了今晚的第二个白眼，呵，贵航空公司这群废柴空少，迟早要完。

 

代玮试了试水温，示意高杨可以把黄子弘凡扔进去了。

泡进了温水里的阿黄学弟一下醒了过来。

第一个念头就是：感天动地呜呜呜这次清醒过来眼前出现的不是龚子棋或者李向哲呜呜呜为什么这群空少操人都不带中场休息的呜呜呜高杨我好想你啊呜呜呜qwq

"小羊...我还想要..."，黄子弘凡真正出声才发现自己嗓子都快喊哑了。

高杨无视了小男友精虫上脑的迷惑发言，拍了拍他湿漉漉的小脸——"阿黄，叫哥。"

被李向哲龚子棋按着叫了一晚上哥的黄子弘凡现在闻哥落泪，委屈得直接红了眼眶，小声地回了一句嘴：

"你们对兄弟乱伦都这么执着的吗..."

浴室里的气氛突然变得十分诡异，跟高杨好兄弟了一晚的代玮拎着花洒直接僵住了，高杨看着阿黄可怜兮兮的的表情，欲言又止。

"阿黄你今晚玩的太累了"，高杨把小孩儿从浴缸里捞了出来，轻轻叹了口气，"还想要的话明天哥哥再陪你好吗？"

代玮递上了浴巾，高杨接过来给坐在马桶盖上已经睡着了的阿黄学弟擦身子。

小孩儿的四肢修长，其实早已褪去了少年时的青涩。

或许不该再叫你小孩儿了吧？

阿黄，你都22岁大学毕业了。

我们都认识快6年了呀。

7.

早上八点半，生物钟让蔡程昱清醒了过来。

头并不疼。

但是身上很疼，肩头很疼，屁眼也很疼。

揉了揉脸，小蔡空少跨过一屋子昏睡的裸男走进浴室。  
妈耶，肩上这个牙印怎么这么深。

喝酒后会变成金鱼记忆的蔡程昱根本不记得自己昨晚干了啥——从挑衅高杨被反杀，到突发奇想做了一回0，再到跟张超来了一次骑乘还把人家手臂给卸了下来——统统不记得了。

 

蔡哥看着这一屋子人觉得头突然开始疼了，昨晚到底是哪个没逼数的肛了我？

张超本质怂逼他没这个胆儿，蔡程昱第一个就排除了正确答案；  
李向哲虽然健身但真实水平也就跳跳宅舞，也要排除掉；  
隔壁达拉斯的小代地勤怎么也在这儿？清纯脸背地都玩得这么浪吗？  
上面这句话也送给睡梦中还保持着眉清目秀的乘客高杨，蔡哥显然不知道昨晚是小高医生把自己揍趴下了；  
高杨腰上缠着的小细腿是谁的？不认识，但这小孩儿长得挺可爱的...

那么，运用排除法，昨晚上了自己的只能是龚子棋了吧？

蔡程昱指节掰得咔咔响，阴恻恻地笑了。

此时的龚空少正趴在床上裸睡得正香，对即将到来的危险一无所知。

-TBC-

*美国时间晚上也是晚上，我只能自我安慰这真的不算鸽了  
*祝大家旅途愉快！  
*唯一能阻止我开飞机的不是审查，是加班，再次抱歉  
*喜欢的话欢迎留言跟我聊聊天


End file.
